Tr it
by TheVampireQueenNight
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot DenNor que talvez no te cause mucha impresion al principio, pero reflexionas que estas haciendo con tu vida


Try it

-Vamos Norge, por favor- Dijo el danés de ojos azules que tirado a los pies del otro comenzaba a hacer pucheros como un perrito abandonado en la calle

-Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no Danmark-Respondió el noruego con su mirada fria e impotente golpeando al rubio

-¡Muchas! Y te he de decir que ni asi dejare de insistir- Contestó el rubio de ojos azules limpiandose la sangre que le escurria de la quijada

-Si seras idiota Dan, no se porque sigo perdiendo mi tiempo contigo- Dijo entre dientes el rubio platinado

-Al menos dime porque no Norge, ¡Todo tiene una razon!- Espeto a todo pulmón el danés a pesar de los -15° bajo cero

-Esta es mi vida y yo hago lo que se me antoje con ella, no es de tu incumbencia- Contestó el noruego

-No te puedes ir ¿Qué pasara con Is? ¿Lo dejarás también?-Preguntó el ojiazul invadiendo el espacio personal del ojivioleta

-Is ya se sabe cuidar solo- Dolorosamente lo dijo, pero su cara no mostraba emoción alguna

-¿Y qué hay de mi?- Respondió el danés cabizbajo tocando los hombros del noruego e incomodandolo

-E-eso no te incumbe Dan…- Dijo el noruego tartamudeando y alejandose del rubio

-¡Claro que me incumbe! ¡Eres tu!¡Soy yo!- Exclamó el de ojos turquesa dejando a la vista su desden

-Tu tampoco me necesitas, puedes cuidarte y lidiar con toda la gente que se te atraviese- Contestó el rubio platinado mostrando su indiferencia ante la situación

-Claro que te necesito, eres una parte vital de mi…- Dijo el ojiazul apretando los puños

-Por supuesto que no, hay más gente allá afuera, puedes encontrar a alguien a quien molestar sin problema alguno- Respondió el noruego guardandose sus palabras

-Eres mi corazón, eres mi mayor necesidad- Contestó el ojiazul

-No empiezes Dan…-Pero el danés no lo dejó terminar

-Si te quitan el corazón mueres, y aunque busquen un reemplazo, nunca será lo mismo- Afirmó el de ojos turquesa encarandose al de ojos violeta

-No empiezes a decir tonterias, ninguna de tus palabras sin sentido seran capaces de cambiar lo que ya he decidido- Contesto el ojivioleta dandose la media vuelta y practicamente salio corriendo fuera de ahí, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca, razonando, ¿Qué hice mal? Pero justo cuando se iba a dar por vencido pudo concluir por fin una cosa, talvez, su unica y probable salida

-Talvez mis palabras no,pero mis acciones si-Dijo para si y salio corriendo tras el noruego que ya le llevaba buena ventaja

-¡Norge!- Gritó a todo pulmón el danés a lo que el noruego por reflejo involuntario correspondio parando de caminar y maldiciendose por que no se va de una vez

-Dan, ya no quiero escucharte más, ya te lo dije- Contestó al ver que el ojiazul ya estaba en frente de si

-No es necesario que me escuches- Y dicho esto se inclinó a la altura del rubio platinado para plantarte un dulce beso en los labios, que por un segundo fue correspondido, pero después sólo sintió una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda

-¡Porqué me lo haces más dificil Dan!¡No sabes que si amas algo debes dejarlo ir!- Exclamó el noruego sollozando de cólera

-¡Ese dicho es estúpido! Si amas algo o a alguien te aseguras de que este bien, de que sea feliz, que se sienta protegido y querido, de amarlo con todas sus fuerzas; si de todos modos se va, no es por que no fuera tuyo, si no que no lo amaste lo suficiente- Contestó el rubio apretandio los puños

-¡Me iré Danmark! ¡Quieras o no!-Gritó el noruego llorando y postrandose en el piso cubriendose la cara

-No Norge, no lo harás, ¿Sabes porque?- Preguntó el ojiazul quitandole las manos de la cara al noruego

-¿Porqué?- Dijo alzando su rostro lloroso hacia el rubio

-Porque mi amor hacia ti no tiene límites- Y una vez más postró su rostro contra el del ojivioleta en un beso lleno de sentimientos guardados, palabras no dichas, acciones no hechas, pero al fin y al cabo, todas y cada una de ellas verdaderas

Después de esto, el noruego se tuvo que ir con un hoyo en el corazón pensando en porque no pudo quedarse con Danmark, porque no puede ser feliz a su lado, porque la vida es así, entonces solo se grabó en la mente "es por su bien", porque si no se iba, Dan hubiera muerto y eso seria peor que no verlo; tal vez, algún día podria regresar y hacer realidad sus sueños, o pensar que lo que pasó fue sólo un sueño

En esta vida se gana o se pierde, se hace o no se hace, se ama o no se ama; para Den talvez haya sido la derrota el no poder evitar que Noru se fuera, de que no haya podido cambiar sus decisiones, así que se hizo la promesa de no dejar de intentarlo, de volverse un completo masoquista cuando lo amerita; oportunidades habrá muchas, y el tiempo para amar a Norge, sera por siempre

"Se masoquista cuando tengas una meta que alcanzar, al fin y al cabo de ti depende que tan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar"


End file.
